Heartless Love
by OnlyInnocenzo
Summary: Abandoning the village after three massacres, Hyuuga Aimi gets and invitation from the Akatsuki to join. After accepting, her life was never the same when a former rival joins. ItachixO.C. side pairing: KakashixO.C. and more…
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Heartless Love**

**Summary: Abandoning the village after three massacres, Hyuuga Aimi gets and invitation from the Akatsuki to join. After accepting, her life was never the same when a former rival joins. ItachixO.C. side pairing: KakashixO.C. and more…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (if I did, it would suck), I only own Aimi. **

**Horurunina: Thanks for reading my first fanfic guys, I really appreciate it. I hope you won't be disappointed.**

**

* * *

**

"Sandaime-sama, She is here," Morino Ibiki knocked on the door of Sandaime's office.

"Enter," a stern voice from inside said.

The two people that entered were Morino Ibiki and Hyuga Aimi. Morino Ibiki was a gruff looking man who was also the captain of the Anbu. Hyuga Aimi was a eleven year old girl, going on twelve, who was the prodigy of the Hyuga clan. Although she was fit enough to be heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, she was in the Side branch. Her sole duty for life was to protect both Hinata, the heiress, and the sister of the heiress, Hanabi. She was jounin and one of the best ninja in the village. That was why Sarutobi could trust her with a very important mission, to finish off the three clans, Yume (Yu MEI), Daisuka (Die-ee-SUU- ka), and the Sasaki (Sa-sai-keep) clans- the clans of the members from her team.

Hyuga Aimi graduated from the academy along with Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui, Totori Kumiko, Daisuka Junko, and Sasaki Kentaro when they all were 7 years old. She was teamed with Daisuka Junko, Sasaki Kentaro, and her sensei was Yume Emi. Aimi was just like her name, lots of boys from her age group loved her and she was beautiful.

"What are you calling me here for old man? Make it snappy, I've gotta train with my team. Sarutobi chuckled.

"I have a mission for you to complete. This is very serious. It's S ranked."

Raising one of her eyebrows she said," With my team, or alone?"

"Alone, Ibiki, would you mind giving us a little privacy?"

Ibiki bowed, Of course not, Hokage-sama" He went out of the room.

"Aimi, this is very serious, I want you… to finish off the Yume, Daisuka, and the Sasaki clan. You can take as much time as you want, but I want it to be finished this week"

"Why do you want me to kill them?"

"Those clans have been suspected by the Anbu to be working together with the sound to finish off Konohagure. So that's why I want you to finish them off" Sarutobi twiddled with his moustache after he said that to se Aimi's reaction. It was exactly as he thought it would be. She was _flabbergasted._

"WHATDDYA MEAN? KILL MY TEAMMATES?"

"Calm down Aimi, Itachi's doing it too, but only, he's killing his own clan."

"What? You mean Itachi, the softie?"

"Itachi's only soft with his brother, Aimi. But believe that Itachi was even more flabbergasted than you."

"You know what? I actually believe you."

"You should leave now. Emi would be waiting now."

Aimi exited. After she did, she ran into Kakashi.

"Hi Kakashi." Aimi said.

"Hello, Aimi," Kakashi returned.

"Is there a time when you put that book down?"

"No..."

"You're only 12 years old and you can't stop reading those perverted books written by the perverted Sannin. Very disappointing. You do know that those books are only for 18 years old or over…"

"I have my ways, anyway would you believe if I told you there _is _something I like better than these series?"

"I think that's way too hard to believe in, sorry I don't think I'll believe in it."

"Well… just a hint, the first letter it starts with is 'Y'."

"OMG! YOU FINALLY AMMITTED THAT YOU LIKE YURI BETTER THAN THOSE BOOKS!"

"No, it's not Yuri, Aimi, its second letter is 'O'."

"Yoshiko!"

"U'

"Y.O.U, hmm…. Y-O-U, Y-O-U, Youri?"

"No…"

"YOU! You like yourself better than those books, I should've known!"

"No…"

"You…, me????"

"Um…yeah…Bye!"

"Me?????"_ Well… Aimi was very confused when Kakashi went into the Hokage's office. "I wonder why me????"

When she got to the training grounds Team Emi and Team Gorou was waiting. Team Emi was composed of four people, Emi-sensei, Junko, Kentaro, and Aimi herself. Emi-sensei was a blonde who was 21 years old. She was normal height and had tanned skin, brown eyes, her blonde hair had some streaks of coffee brown. Junko –a chuunin- was like the hyper-active one of the group, his red hair represented his fiery personality and his short temper. Kentaro –a chuunin- had brown hair and was very calm. He was the person with the longest temper she had ever came by.

Team Gorou was composed of four people, Gouru-sensei, Itachi, Shisui, and Kumiko. Gouru-sensei was stern and strict, while his brother, Asuma, aged 12 and in the same class as Kakashi, was very easy-going. Itachi-a jounin- was Aimi's rival since they saw each other, maybe because it was he was the only person except Shisui she was tied against. Kumiko-a chuunin- was a girl whom was the quietest person she had ever seen. She always blushed when Junko was in sight. Shisui –a jounin- was Itachi's cousin and his best friend. Aimi might not have liked Itachi but she got along fine with Shisui.

"YOU'RE LATE AIMI!" Junko shouted at first sight of Aimi.

"Shut up, the old geezer wanted to see me." Aimi retorted.

"But… But… But…"

"You're stupid, end of story."

"Now, let's stop, we can always figure this out," Emi tried to stop the argument.

"Emi, aren't we running out of time already for the training practice?" Gorou questioned?

"As usual, Itachi VS. Aimi, Shisui VS. Junko, and Kumiko VS. Kentaro. The first fight shall be Itachi VS. Aimi." Emi said.

"Hmm…" Aimi thought," Softie killing his clan? IMPOSSIBLE!"

* * *

**Horurunina: Thanks for reading my first fanfic on fanfiction guys! I really appreciate it. The days that I'll usually (AND TRY TO) update are Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and the Weekends. I appreciate thoughtful suggestions and Beta readers would be great. Sorry it was short, I'll try to make it longer next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Heartless Love**

**Summary: Abandoning the village after three massacres, Hyuuga Aimi gets and invitation from the Akatsuki to join. After accepting, her life was never the same when a former rival joins. ItachixO.C. side pairing: KakashixO.C. and more…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (if I did, it would suck)it's all from the sheer genius of Masashi Kishimoto, I only own Aimi SO DON'T USE HER!**

**Horurunina: Chapter two is OUT! So… R&R**

A reminder from the last chapter:

"As usual, Itachi VS. Aimi, Shisui VS. Junko, and Kumiko VS. Kentaro. The first fight shall be Itachi VS. Aimi." Emi said.

"Hmm…" Aimi thought," Softie killing his clan? IMPOSSIBLE!"

"….Hajime(Start)!"

Itachi said" Sharingan!"

Aimi" Byakugan!"

The first move of the spar-thing was the notorious move of the Uchihas…Yeah.. you guessed it! The gaton(fire release) gokkekyo (enormous fire bal) no jutsu (jutsu). As the fire ball approached Aimi with full force, Aimi said…

" Gravity Repel!" while she made some handsigns. After the handsign series- which had about 35 of them in it by the way- every seemed to float into space, along with the fire ball. As Aimi gestured towards the lake near them water came gushing out of the lake and hit the fire ball in supreme force. The fireball disappeared. Itachi scowled.

Then it was time for Aimi to make the next move. After a series of handsigns, she said," Dreamer's paradise no jutsu" (just a quick note: Dreamer's paradise no jutsu is a jutsu Aimi(me) made up.) In Itachi's mind the jutsu seemed to take effect immediately. All he saw in his head were visions of happiness and joy, well if little bunnies, and rainbows count as happiness… All Itachi had to do to stop it was saying … Kai!

Itachi then said Dance of the crescent moon. Then he took out his katana. He performed some complicated sword stuff. Aimi thankfully managed not to be toushed by the tip of the sword.

After Itachi backed off, Aimi grew and imaginary X over Itachi's image. She then blowed to that direction. It was like a bomb went off. What was Itachi's place then was now covered with ashes. But Itachi was behind Aimi with a kunai in his hand at Aimi's neck. Aimi jerked off into the other direction. Now both of them were mad. Their teammates could see it on their face. They backed off from the fighting scene because they knew very well that the real battle was beginning now.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" both of the shouted as a panther was under Aimi and a weasel was under Itachi (they were gigantic btw).

"Kori" Aimi said.

"Tuba" Itachi said.

"You know what to do" both of them said.

Both animals raced off to the other direction and meows and the voices that weasels made were loud and clear. A dust ball soon covered the racket. Both of the jounin inside the dust ball came out.

"Dang," Aimi said, her face filled with real hatred. "When will he go down!"

"Anytime after you do Hyuga"

"This will be after you die"

"This will be after you become a boy"

"This will be after you change into a real live weasel!"

"Whoa… Stop the racket will you?" Emi said trying to stop the umm… racket.

"She/He started it!" Aimi and Itachi both said.

"I don't care who started it. I care who's in it" Emi sighed. " The spar is now over. The next match will be Shisui and Junko."

"Ha! I'll beat you this time!" Junko shouted.

"I've heard you say that a million times so shut up." Shisui retorted.

**Horurunina: Sorry that's all, but I stayed up late to get this out! Sorry it's short. I'll make up for it later. So I'd be the happiest person in the world if you just click that button under this fic. **


	3. AN

Okay……… I should be very sorry….. and I am… I know I'm just stuck at chpt 2 but I think I'm going to abandon this story… sorry! Please check out my other story coming out later … I think it's going to be Bruce Wayne or Kakashi… idk…. (I am probably the worst author…)


End file.
